Dumbledore v Grindelwald
by Ferretus
Summary: The description of Albus Dumbledore's and Gellert Grindelwald's magical duel of legend in 1945.


Dumbledore v

Dumbledore v. Grindelwald

1945

A chilling breeze blew. It wasn't so much cold as it was deathly. This was a strange place – the kind of place where no one liked to loiter. It was ironic then that a man like Albus Dumbledore, who was an accomplished, decent, and kind wizard, would ever appear at such a disturbing place as Nurmengard. He did not suit the dismal surroundings. Dumbledore was a tall, thin man wearing a sweeping cloak of burgundy. His hair was long, auburn, and streaked with grey. His eyes were blue, and were usually twinkling. But tonight, they were not. Never would those eyes glow on this trip, this mission.

Despite his contrast, Albus Dumbledore was there that icy evening. He had Apparated into copse of trees nearby the entrance of this place… Nurmengard. Its entrance was dark and foreboding. Beneath the name read "For the greater good." None but the two wizards in the vicinity knew that Dumbledore – good Dumbledore – had contributed greatly to that motto of Grindelwald, the dark wizard who built Nurmengard as a prison for his enemies. So many memories… painful memories of another life Dumbledore once had that will haunt him for the rest of his life. But here he was, and he knew what he had to do.

Dumbledore approached the gates of the fortress, and examined a strange symbol. It appeared to be an eye encased in a triangle, but Dumbledore knew better. That sign meant so much to him – loss, guilt, and foolishness. He knew better now, so much better. He would've done so much so differently, but maybe tonight he could undo a little of the results of his faults.

Dumbledore was now within arms length of the iron doors of the fortress. He peered over his glasses as the portal. After he was satisfied, he withdrew a wand from within the folds of his cloak, and gave the gate a sharp rap. It melted away before him, and Dumbledore stepped through.

Dumbledore took a long breath. It was time to focus; he needed to relax, and put his fears behind him. The burden of the world was on his shoulders. He knew he was the only one who could accomplish this task, defeat this foe, and he would have to give it his complete concentration.

A portcullis stood stark before him. Now he would wait. Grindelwald would show himself. His heart was evil and cruel, but from what Dumbledore knew of him, he was no coward. The gate rose, and man stepped through.

This stranger was hooded and cloaked. His face was fair, and yet hollow – not at all as Dumbledore recalled. His eyes were steely, and his hair was faded gold. It retained a burnish that spoke of another life its wearer once lived.

"Albus," Grindewald spoke softly.

"Good evening, Gellert."

There was a long pause. This reunion was awkward and unpleasant. They both knew why Dumbledore was there, and what he was to do.

"Old friend," said Grindelwald, "What happened to us? Can we not put history behind us, and complete our dreams? You are free now! Free like you always wanted to be."

"Those dreams are no longer mine, and, no, I am not free. I am more imprisoned now then I ever was. I was misguided and confused then, but I know better now. Yes… now I know so much better," replied Dumbledore.

"Don't be foolish, Albus. I know this is what you want. Embrace it!" encouraged Grindelwald.

"No, that time is over. _We_ are over," said Dumbledore sadly.

"And this is your final word?"

"It is," breathed Dumbledore. A tear ran down his face into his beard. "It is."

"That is disappointing. You could have been so much Dumbledore!" said Grindelwald with a hint of anger.

Dumbledore did not speak. He only refocused. This must be done. And so he drew his wand.

Grindelwald spoke again, "You cannot think you can win. We are similarly powerful, yet I believe I am better armed." And with that, he drew from his cloak the Elder Wand, and gave it a twirl in his fingertips. Sparks emitted from the tip.

Then Dumbledore spoke, "In wands – perhaps. Yet there are many weapons you lack and knowledge about which you remain ignorant."

"You have become quite the humanitarian, Albus."

"Do not underestimate its power and beauty, Gellert."

"Then let us see them practically presented," spoke Grindelwald as he raised his wand to the ready. Dumbledore responded in likeness, and so it began.

Grindelwald flicked the Elder Wand at Dumbledore. A dark cloud emanated toward Dumbledore. He brought both hands over his head, brought them down to his sides, and then thrust them forward as though pushing down a wall. The gaseous enchantment dissipated.

Dumbledore now aimed at Grindelwald, and a tongue of flames leapt forth. Grindelwald Disapparated, and reappeared behind Dumbledore. Grindelwald jabbed his wand in the direction of the back of Dumbledore's knees, throwing him to the ground. Dumbledore rolled over and jabbed his wand Grindelwald, who was taken off guard by the quick recovery. His feet were thrown out from beneath him, and he landed face first on the grass.

Dumbledore, now standing, made a motion like an uppercut with his wand, and Grindelwald was lifted from the ground and thrown backward, landing with a clatter into the gate through which Dumbledore had entered earlier.

Grindelwald caught his balance, pointed his wand at the sky above Dumbledore's head, and flicked it downward. A bolt of lightning struck the spot where Dumbledore had stood, but he was now gone. He Apparated on top of the battlements of the fortress.

Grindelwald released a howl of rage, and waved the Elder Wand. The fortress wall came crashing down, Dumbledore with it. Dumbledore attached to one of the great stones that had formed the wall, and cast a levitation charm upon it. He was eager to land, and did so too quickly. He clumsily rolled off several feet above the ground, which resulted in a broken rib.

Regaining his composure, Dumbledore attempted to stand, but stumbled as Grindelwald made a sweeping motion with the Elder Wand. Beneath Dumbledore a crack split the earth, and a fissure opened beneath him on Nurmengard's lawn. Dumbledore fell, but grasped the edge, clearly taken off guard.

Deep in the chasm, a pounding sound grew into a crescendo. Dark, demonic horses stampeded up the rocky sides. With the strength of a much younger man, Dumbledore hoisted himself up, brought his wand over his head, and then whipped it back down.

A hot wind swept over Nurmengard, and the fissure was covered in a mysterious glass. The charging horses continued, but evaporated as they attempted to pass through the magical barrier.

In an instant, Grindelwald shot a killing curse at Dumbledore, Dumbledore mended his rib, and Apparated onto the glass floor. He retargeted Grindelwald, and sent a second flame at him. This time, Grindelwald shot a hailstorm like daggers of ice at Dumbledore. Dumbledore responded by redirecting the fire to stop and expand, which halted the frozen assault in a steamy fog. Dumbledore proceeded toward the collision, but could not see through the heavy aftereffects.

Suddenly Grindelwald was behind Dumbledore, and sending a curse toward him. Dumbledore whipped around, but too late. The spell bound him with thick, black ropes surrounded by a greenish haze, and Grindelwald approached, a triumphant smile upon his face.

When he was deemed near enough by Dumbledore, Dumbledore concentrated all his being on breaking the bonds. Both Dumbledore and the ropes erupted into a column of fire, which spread outward, knocking Grindelwald backward onto the glass, and with one wide sweep of his wand, the freed Dumbledore liquefied the glass, brought it together around Grindelwald, and sealed him there in the air.

The eerie glass floated out of the fissure, and Dumbledore moved toward it. Grindelwald was locked inside, and nothing he did seemed to break Dumbledore's enchantment.

"I do believe this means that this," said Dumbledore quietly, his arm disappearing into the glass, "belongs to me." He withdrew his hand, and with it removed the Elder Wand. Grindelwald had been defeated. Dumbledore poked the glass prison with the Elder Wand, and charmed it to float by his side as he entered Nurmengard. They proceeded to the topmost cell, which Dumbledore opened with a casual flick of the Elder Wand, and sent Grindelwald into it. Once the door was sealed, and magically protected with enchantments by the Elder Wand, Dumbledore transfigured the glass into water, which crashed to the floor along with Grindelwald.

Dumbledore lingered for a moment, looking upon the defeated Grindelwald, and then swept away.


End file.
